The Ghost of Faffner Hall (HBO Max reboot)
The Ghost of Faffner Hall is a music education series rebooted for HBO Max in 65 episodes.October 2020 Cast *Mike Quinn as Riff *Karen Prell as Mimi *Ryan Dillon as The Wild Impresario *Neil Sterenberg as Farkas Faffner *Louise Gold as Fughetta Faffner *Brian Herring *David Rudman *Sue Beattie *Katherine Smee *John Eccleston *Victoria Willing *Don Austen *Warrick Brownlow-Pike *David Barclay *Bruce Lanoil *Allison McGowan *Bill Barretta *Kevin Clash *Alice Dinnean-Vernon *Victor Yerrid Puppets Recycled *Swifty the Cheetah *Tommy the Gazelle *Fluke the Dolphin *Leah the Fruit Bat/Benny the Bat *Flora the Koala *Lydia the Ostrich *Sly the Crocodile/Frankie the Crocodile/Arnie Alligator *Dooly the Armadillo/Joe the Armadillo/Annette Armadillo *Arlene the Aardvark/Dullard *Chaz the Chameleon *Ringo the Elephant/Maxine the Indian Elephant *Eugene the Hunting Dog *Chuck the Lion/Malcolm the Lion *Randall the Zebra *Victor the Rattlesnake/Kiki the Rattlesnake *Stinky the Skunk *Chauncey the Turtle *Achilles the Shark *Slick the Sea Lion *Harry the Rhinoceros *Lenny the Gorilla/Gilda the Gorilla *Plunk the Sea Otter *Guffrey the Vulture *Hillary the Owl/Timothy the Owl *Octavio the Octopus *Clive the Kiwi/Lindbergh *Alexis the Giraffe *Lamont the Sloth *Jared the Tiger/Sasha the Siberian Tiger *Nippy the Tiger Beetle *Jake the Polar Bear *Morton the Beaver/Jacques *Rudy the Spider *Johnny the Wolf *Bosko the Baboon/Alana the Baboon *Casey the Kangaroo *Leapivitch the Frog/Mavis the Frog *Bubba the Walrus *Bernice the Wart Hog/Warren the Wart Hog *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Heddy the Hedgehog *Gabby the Gila Monster *Kool the Kangaroo Rat *Rocky the Bighorn Sheep *Robert the Red Deer *Humphrey the Badger *Blanche the Manatee *Billy Bob the Lemur/Mel the Lemur *Trudy the Chimpanzee *Lazlo the Hyena *Inidra the Whale/Andrew the Humpback Whale *Nemets the Ant/Morris the Ant *Natasha the Tarantula *Morley the Mole *Bufo the Toad/Big Old Bullfrog *Monty the Elephant Seal *Zach the Arctic Fox *Doreen the Camel *Phoenicia the Hippopotamus *Travis the African Buffalo *Winny the Wasp/Max the Wasp *Milton the Blue-Footed Booby/Lois the Woodland Valley Telephone Operator *D'Kembe the Gemsbok *Ralph the Moose *Nico the Marine Iguana *Rudy the Roadrunner *Custer the Bison *Monica the Musk Ox *Jackie the Orangutan/Lawrence/Professor Ape *Lulu the Potto *Margaret the Stork *Wingo the Shoebill *Perry the Wild Horse *Alicia the Volcano Rabbit *Andrew the Reindeer *Cornelius the Crab *Alicia the Snail *Paul the Pelican *Julie the Flamingo *Vic the Monitor Lizard *Molly the Albatross *Harvey the Hummingbird *Hector the Spider Monkey *Barry the Honeybee *Priscilla the Honey Possum *Bart the Coyote *Virginia the Red Fox *Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse *Stella the Stoat *Larry the Fish *Pearl the Pika *Charlie the Chamois *Jasper the Jaguar *Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise/Jeremiah Tortoise *Julius the Spoonbill *Yorick the Salmon *Cody the Colobus Monkey *Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Hortense the Hornbill *Winston the Woodpecker *Sandy the Giant Otter *Melanie the Mink *Ernie the Mongoose *Kyle the Secretary Bird *Whozits *Wickershams *Sneels *Dogs (including Officer Fuzzy, Spot, Artie Springer, Miss Belle, Mad Dog, etc.) *Stunt Cat *Miss Fluffé *Inkspots *Baby Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Murray Minstrel *Brool Minstrel *Wander McMooch *Mudwell Mudbunny *Aretha *Begoony *Poison Cackler *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Blue-green monster (used for Bertha on “Muppets on Wheels” and Crispy Clown on Mopatop’s Shop episode “Rosey Nosey”, also featured on the cover of the book “Kermit Learns Windows”, as well as the Muppet Meeting Film “Think Bigger” and the audience scenes of Muppets Tonight) *Bearded purple monster (used as Mr. Curly Twirly and Dave the Dustbin in Mopatop’s Shop, also featured on the cover of the book “Kermit Learns How Computers Work”, as well as “The Muppet Christmas Carol”, “Muppet Treasure Island”, and the audience scenes of Muppets Tonight) *Cue Card Monster *Cynthia Rose/Satay *Pokey *Beautiful Day Monster *Luncheon Counter Monster *Mo Frackle *Scabby Frackle *Pink Frackle *Purple Frackle *J.G. Frackle *Yellow Happy Koozebanian *Angel Marie *Old Tom *Black Dog *Blind Pew *Walleye Pike *Spotted Dick *Billy goat (used in “The Muppets” and the Muppets’ special appearance on Raw) *Green iguana *Pigeons (including Waldo F. Sterling) *Alfonso D’Abruzzo *Norman the Really Big Sheep *Bull *Turkey *Gnu/Frankie the Wildebeest *Ozzie the squid *Three Quongo-like gorillas *Afghan hound *Lyle the dog *Three blue birds *Several "Take a Chance on Me" birds (reworked for "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss") *Two pink bass fish (reworked for "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss") *Flowers *Talking food *Chickens *Penguins *Rabbits *Prairie dogs *Sheep *Cows *Horses *Bunnies (including Billy Bunny and Sean the Rabbit) Episodes Category:Reboot Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max